I've always loved you
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: {SET IN SEASON SIX PREMIERE} Chandler and Monica found out they were having a baby, and got engaged. Ross is still secretly married to Rachel. More details in chapter one. C&M, R&R, J&P :) I am discountinuing this fic; anyone wants it can PM me.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Of course writing at 12Am, I don't know why I do that though. Okay, new story!

Summary:{SET IN SEASON SIX PREMIERE} This is set right after they all get back from Las Vegas. Monica is pregnant but she hasn't told Chandler and the gang yet(Don't worry, this isn't Richards baby. I'm not evil like that LOL!). And Ross hasn't told Rachel they are still married.

WARNING: Some script form from times to time when I'm lazy or tired. Please no flames!

[Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Chandler enters and Monicca is reading a magazine]

Chandler: I've been doing some thinking, we should move in together.

Monica: Really?

Chandler: Yeah because I Iove you. And so Joey doesn't have to hear us do it every night, the walls are very thin y'know.

Monica: I have something to tell you.

(Continues) I'm pregnant!

Chandler(Looks speechless for a second): Oh Mon, I can't believe we are having a baby.

Monica: I know! Isn't it great?

Chandler: I also have a surprise for you too.

(Takes a ring box out of his pocket and gets on his knees)

Chandler: I love you Mon. Even more that I found out we are having a baby. So, will you marry me?

Monica: Yes!

(He puts it on and they kiss passionately)

Chandler: Let's make love Mon.

(Kisses her neck)

Monica nodded and he pulls her into her...technically theirs, bedroom.

TIME LAPSE

[Scene: The girls apartment. It's just Mon and Rachel enters]

Monica: I need to tell you something

Rachel(Frustrated): God! People don't know how to appreciate things at all.

(Then saw the look on her friend's face)

Rachel: And Mon what were you saying?

Monica: Well me and Chandler decided to move in together...

Rachel(Interrupts her): Oh my god! The three of us are gonna be roomies. Continue what you were saying.

Monica: And before you came in, he proposed to me.

Rachel: That's great!

(Looks at her friend's engagement ring)

Rachel: Are you pregnant?(Looking at Monifa's small bump)

Monica: Yes was the other thing I was gonna tell you. Man you are on fire!

Scene: Central Perk, Rachel and Phoebe are on the couch as Ross enters.]

 **Ross:** Hey!

 **Rachel:** Hey, so did everything go all right with the annulment?

 **Ross:** Oh, yeah, no problems. It's all taken care of.

 **Rachel:** Ross, thank you. Hey, do you guys wanna go see a movie?

 **Ross:** Oh yeah, why not?

 **Rachel:** Pheebs?

 **Phoebe:** No thanks, I've already seen one.

 **Rachel:** Okay, umm, I'm gonna get my sweater. (Walks away.)

 **Ross:** Okay. (Sits down next to Phoebe.) You uh, you wanna hear something weird?

 **Phoebe:** Always.

 **Ross:** I didn't get the annulment.

 **Phoebe:** What?!

 **Ross:** We're still married! Don't tell Rachel. See you later. (He gets up and goes to the counter leaving Phoebe in shock.)

Rachel(Coming to the couch, jumping up and down): I just found out something.

Phoebe: What?

Rachel: Mon told me that her and Chandler are gonna live together and she's pregnant. They also got engaged.

Ross(Came back): Oh my god! I'm so happy for them, my best friend & little sister are engaged. And gonna have a baby.

Rachel: I know, I'm so happy for them too. Engaged and having a baby; what a fairytale!

Phoebe: She and Chandler are so sweet together.

Ross: But they gross us out when they kiss in front of us.

 **Ending Credits**

[Scene: The hallway, Joey is coming up the stairs and sees Chandler trying to open the lock.]

 **Joey:** What are you doing?

 **Chandler:** The key's stuck in the lock.

 **Joey:** I can fix it. Hold on. (He goes and gets a screwdriver from his apartment) Look out. Look out. (Pries at the door a little bit.)

 **Chandler:** (trying the handle) It still doesn't work.

 **Joey:** I'm not finished.

 **Chandler:** Oh.

(Joey goes back into the apartment, runs back into the hallway, throws his shoulder against the door, and knocks it down off it's hinges.)

 **Chandler:** Nice job Joe! You're quite the craftsmen.

(Joey pats him on the stomach and heads to bed.)

Authors Note: This is more of a 'what if' story for S6. Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: ghfriends wanted to help out again, thank you!

(6x02)

Last time on Friends...

Ross: it's all taken care of.

Scene changes

Ross(to Phoebe): Do you wanna hear something weird?

Phoebe: What?!

Ross: I didn't get the annulment.

At Central Perk

Chandler: hello Children

All: Hi

Chandler: How's the shoulder Joe?

Joey: How's the sex life?

Chandler: I'm with Monica, you can't use that when I got some last night.

Joey: Darn it!

Monica: Bigger issue here Bing! You're talking about us having sex again, in front of My brother!

Ross stares at Chandler

Chandler: Hey buddy.

Phoebe: Talking of Ross, I need to speak to you.

Ross: Can't it wait Pheebs

Phoebe: No it can't! Do you want me to tell everyone why?

Ross leaps up

Ross: So you wanted to speak to me?

Ross and Phoebe walk away a few yards.

Joey: What do you think they're talking about?

Monica: I don't know, and why did you ask about joey's shoulder?

Joey looks away.

Chandler: Well our resident craftsman Tribbiani over here helped me get into your apartment when the key was stuck.

Monica: oh my God he knocked it down didn't he!?

Chandler looks away.

Monica: I'm going to get you!

Joey: don't worry Mon, I ordered you a new one.

Monica breaths.

Joey leans over to Chandler

Joey: Can I borrow some money?

Camera cuts to Ross and Phoebe.

Phoebe: if you don't tell her I will!

Ross: but if I have three failed marriages then no-one will go out with me! I'll be stuck single forever.

Phoebe: Let me take you outside a second.

Ross: Calm Pheebs.

Phoebe; There's three women out there, I'll go get them.

Chandler: Hey you two, we need to go upstairs, a new door is being fitted.

Phoebe: Ok.

The three women walk in with Phoebe.

Phoebe: Ok you three this is Ross, he's had three failed marriages, would you go out with him.

First Woman: I don't know, I don't think that would stop me.

Second and Third Women nod in agreement.

Phoebe: Now what if he had only had two failed marriages, but was still married to someone who didn't know it.

Second Woman: Definitely not

Third Woman: I agree, it sounds like you're in love with this Woman anyway.

Ross: I'm not...You are!

Monica's apartment

Monica: So Rach, when are you packing?

Rachel: Are us Roomies going on a trip?

Chandler: Um...

Monica: I said I wanted to live with Chandler

Rachel: you're changing your mind?

Monica: No, Rach

Rachel; What Mon?

Monica: Well we kinda... wanted to live together and alone.

Rachel laughs.

Rachel: Ok.

Chandler: What's so funny?

Rachel: I know you guys won't do it.

Monica: Rach...

Rachel: it'll be like Vegas all over again, won't go through with it

Monica: Listen Rach, we really want to. This works for us.

Rachel begins to cry.

Chandler: What's wrong?

Rachel: I've just realised, you guys are actually going to do it.

Monica: Yeah.

Rachel: I'm so happy for you guys, but it's like the end of an era. Remember all the times we've had together.

Monica: I know Rach, but Chandler and I need to do it. It means we can get married.

Rachel(crying more): I know, I'm going to miss this place so much.

Ross walks in with Phoebe.

Ross: Rachel, can I talk to you about something

Phoebe pushes Ross towards her.

Ross: I...are you crying?

Rachel: I'm not going to live here anymore, Monica and Chandler need there own space to raise their child in.

Phoebe: Child!?

Monica: Oh yeah, I'm pregnant

Phoebe goes and hugs Monica.

Joey runs in.

Joey: they all know!

Chandler: yeah Joe.

Joey joins the hug, as does Chandler. Ross sits next to Rachel.

Ross: you Ok?

Rachel; I've been better. It's for the best though.

Ross: Yeah

Ross and Rachel begin to hug as well.

Ross suddenly jumps up.

Ross: Pheebs, can I talk to you for a minute?

Phoebe: Sure.

Joey(to Chandler): I bet they're doing it.

Phoebe: No we're not.

Joey(winking): Ok

Ross and Phoebe walk outside.

Joey: Laundry...

Others look at Joey.

Outside

Ross: Help me Phoebe!

Phoebe: With what?

Ross: well...it's...um

Phoebe: Spit it out Ross!

Ross: I'm...I...Um...Think I still love...um

Phoebe: Who?

Ross: Rachel

 _To be continued..._


End file.
